Tamara Tesla
Tamara Tesla is Monstro City's own brainy scientist. She was born out of an experiment and raised in a giant petri-dish back in her hometown, Variable Valley. Ever since then, she's always enjoyed science and is barely seen outside of a laboratory (or even a lab coat for that matter!). On January 22, 2010, The Daily Growl held a contestTamara Tesla's Makeover 22-01-10 to give an update to Tamara's look. Story-wise, this was prompted by Tyra Fangs, for Tamara was going on Valentine's date with either Dewy or Moe or at least was the plan. The winning designTamara's New Look! 03-02-10, designed by oOlightningOoUser oOlightningOo, was revealed and since then Tamara has kept this look. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Tamara Tesla is totally and utterly monsterifically bright! Born out of a scientific experiment, she was raised in a laboratory in an enormous petri dish in Variable Valley. Since then, Tamara has rarely been seen out of a science lab - or lab coat! Ingenious inventor With her monSTAR problem-solving skills and intelligence, goopendously geeky Tamara busies herself by creating tricky puzzles. She also conducts electrifying (and electrocuting) experiments and investigates fangtastic phenomena! Puzzle HQ Tamara built her own lab at the Observatory at The Port, where she invents new and perplexing brain-teasers for The Puzzle Palace. Tamara is also a keen astronomer and stares at the stars in the night sky through the Mubble Space Telescope. Data File Hangout: The Observatory Catchphrase: "Greetings!" Likes: Watching weird Monstrovision, science conventions Often spotted: Thinking hard! Notes * Lightning antennae brainwaves. * Purple hair looks like bolts of electricity. * Clean white starched lab coat. General Tamara likes Science, Roary Scrawl and Super Moshis as well as watching weird Monstrovision and science conventions. Her dislikes are C.L.O.N.C. and anything she can't explain. Moshipedia Reared in a giant petri dish in Variable Valley, Tamara Tesla is Monstro City's own brainy scientist. She has a lab set up at the Observatory at The Port, where she invents new puzzles for the Puzzle Palace. Lab Secrets; Facts about Tamara Tesla! Daily GrowlLAB SECRETS:Facts About Tamara Tesla! 16-10-13 Tamara loves to conduct electrifying experiments, and thank to the blue lightning brainwaves that spark and fizz between her antennae, she doesn't even have to worry about her electricity bill. This goopendous geek has her own mobile power supply! Tamara's pride and joy is the Mubble Space Telescope. This gigantic stargazing tool is so powerful that it can see all the way to the very edge of the swooniverse, and even pick up energy readings from the Big Boom that started it all! Tamara says she does her best thinking in dreams. To make sure she never misses a genius idea, she keeps a notepad next to her bed and has trained herself to write in her sleep! Tamara's hair looks like bolts of purple electricity, but it's not styling that gives her that cool, crackly look - it's those fizz-popping brainwaves shocking it into shape! Personality and appearance Tamara is a green character with a groundbreaking, innovative, positive and alert disposition. Tamara has a very rational fear of ghosts, contrasting the fact that she avidly experiments with potions and other laboratory equipment, ready for anything she may discover. She wears a white lab coat and blue shirt. In addition to this, she has a tail and one pair of antennae; between the antennae is a lightning bolt which, according to a Fact File gives her a mobile power supply. Relationships According to her fact file from the Moshi Monsters Magazine, Tamara is said to be friends with Elder Furi and Buster Bumblechops. Her friendship with Elder Furi appears to be noticeable as she takes his place in Super Moshi Missions: Season 2 when he goes missing as well as worrying about him stated in Moshi Mag Issue #14. In The Moshi Frosty Games, she helps Elder Furi brainstorm about a possible cure for Frosty Fingeritis, showing their relationship a bit more. She shows concern for him when she misinterprets his words: "I got it", thinking that he caught the sickness himself. With Buster Bumblechops she is not yet seen to be interacting. It is possible that they get along as colleagues as they both do scientific work (Buster studies Moshlingology, the study of Moshlings, whereas Tamara does that along astronomy, chemistry, engineering and archeology). Tamara Tesla is "pretty close" with Snuffy and spends a lot of time together in the Observatory, so far Buster can tell. Tamara has had romantic problems with Dewy and Moe Yukky. On New Year's 2010, the two shopkeepers went to give her the midnight kiss, bumping into each other. This continued into a storyline on the Daily Growl, where Roary Scrawl decided to hold a dance contest between the two of them and the winner could go on a date with Tamara. The results; a draw. The two were trying to win Tamara's attention with gifts to beat each other, knowing that they were both going on the date. Dewy went as far as to fetch a love potion and hid it in Tamara's lab. Roary (whose Birthday was on 13 February) found it, thinking it was a surprise present. He was startled by Tamara and spilt it over her, resulting Tamara falling in love with him. It is unclear if Tamara's likes are connecting to these events as it would imply the love potion will keep her poisoned forever. Even after these events, it has been shown that Tamara is still friends with Moe and Dewy as she has been said to play Growlstation at Dewy's when they drew a moustache on Roary. However, according to Buster in his wiki chat visits, Tamara does not enjoy talking about her love life, which might be tied to these past events. Tyra Fangs has been supportive of Tamara, having organised of the make-over and had a girl's night out with her when the love potion ordeal escalated. Super Moshi Missions During her first few years in the game, Tamara appeared frequently in Daily Growl articles, often with extreme puzzles for the readers. Season 1 *She made her first Super Moshi Mission appearance in Season 1: Mission 7: 20,000 Leagues Under the Fur where she gives instructions to the Super Moshi on how to save Elder Furi from the Glumps. *In Season 1 Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular she plays a minor role as one of the guests at Simon Growl's Halloween party, in which she gets her tail stumped as the lights go out. *In the final Mission 10: Super Weapon Showdown, she opens the secret entrance to the Volcano. Season 2 *She appears in Season 2: Mission 1 where she was the one who had first spotted the UFO when observing a supposed star. Oddly enough, she doesn't appear in the rest of Season 2, although supporting fiction point out she has had interaction with the Zoshling crew, such as the Daily Growl (fetching Ooze's bio) and the Music Island books (Calling Capt. Squirk about the melting of Sillimanjaro) Season 3 *She appears in Season 3: Mission 5 as one of the many victims of Stinkerton's chloroformic fumes, and in the Windy Wind-Up quests saga. Trivia *Tamara became an official Moshi Monsters character in February 2010, when she moved to Monstro City. *Tamara's original design included a "robot arm" at the end of her tail, an oversized lab coat, a pink T-shirt and pink shades and she didn't wear visible makeup. With her new design, most of her pink has been replaced with blue, even that of her eyes. *Tamara is based off, Nikola Tesla, in "mad scientist" archetype and name. *In Moshis vs Ghosts, Glob explains Tamara left something for the player alongside saying "She doesn't seem to like ghosts. She couldn't wait to leave." *In the Puzzle Palace Activity, on the 'Moshi Master Fact or Fib?' page, she is referred to as 'The Lady of the Giant Petri Dish'. *Tamara was revealed to be an archeologist when she had unearthed the Jungle Temple Idol of the Oogie Boogies, an ancient tribe of dancing monsters.Jungle Idol-Ooga Booga! 1-10-09 *She had discovered the Magic Mirror and gave it away to the Monster/User who could make up the best theory on why the item in question was so magical. Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall? 29-01-10 *In an old post, it is said that her lab, situated in the Observatory, is west of 'Port Street', which has never existed in the game, or had its name changed to The Port since The Observatory is west of The Port. *The lightning between her antennae which, despite being blue lightning brainwaves, look remarkably similar to the Tesla Horns in certain designs. References Gallery Tamara Super Duper HQ.png Tamara Tesla.png Moshlings Theme Park Tamara.png|Moshlings Theme Park Character Designs Tamara_Tesla_Lab_Secrets_screenshot.png Old Tamara.png Tamara Tesla designs 1.jpeg| Winning design by oOlightningOo Tamara Tesla designs 2.jpeg| Runners up Tamara Tesla designs 3.jpeg Merchandise TC Tamara Tesla series 1.png TC Tamara Tesla series 3.png Tamara Tesla figure normal.png Tamara Tesla figure gold.png Tamara Tesla 1.png Countdown card s7 tamara tesla.jpg Collector card s7 tamara tesla.png Other moshi-monsters-daily-challenge-puzzle-book-365-puzzles.jpg pzlbk2.jpg Spilt Love Potion blog.jpg Sad tamara blog.jpg Tesla Photograph.png|Art Archipelago Tamara Popjam.png Category:Characters